


The Midsummer Moonlight Association Committee Letter

by Monkarama



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: Occult, Other, Paranormal, cryptid, super natural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Midsummer Moonlight Association Committee is look for new members for it's Georgetown chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midsummer Moonlight Association Committee Letter

The Midsummer Moonlight Association Committee

Dear upstanding citizen,

            You are cordially invited to join the Midsummer Moonlight Association Committee. Your inauguration will be the night of the next blood moon in The Old Grove Amidst The Oaks. Please bring a hooded cloak, stag-horn handled knife an orchid of your choosing, and $25 dollars along with you to the ceremony. Your Hallowed Tome, feldspar chalice, and membership medallion will be given to you upon completion of the inauguration ceremony and signing of fidelity contract. Concessions will be provided, but feel free to bring along a dish of your own choosing (do inform Elder Maxin of any possible allergic ingredients upon arrival.) We look forward to your tenure in the committee.

Sincerely,

Eleanor Janson

Grove Warden Exemplar

 


End file.
